In transport vehicles, and in particular in automobiles, systems for sealing and going round doors and windows, particularly windows that can be moved between an open position and a closed position, have long been known. The window frame consists in general of one or more elements which act as support for a seal and which usually form a surround in the shape of an inverted U supported by a door of the vehicle. A seal made of an elastic material with a metal core which is extruded in the form of a section piece is usually applied to this support. This section piece cannot be applied as one piece to the web and the arms of the U shape of the support. Transitions, which are not sealed by bits of section piece applied to the web and to the arms of the U therefore lie at the corners of the support. At that location, these transitions need to be sealed through an expensive additional operation, by introducing, in particular, a rubbery material at that point and vulcanizing it there. To fix extruded section piece seals it is necessary to provide complex grooves in the support, in which grooves corresponding elastic ribs of the seals can be housed, by pressing by hand.
This way of fixing is a slow operation which is therefore costly in terms of labour.
The method of moulding rubber seals onto the frame of an automobile window is also known (see GB-A-2272469).
That method has the disadvantage that moulding followed by a vulcanizing has to be preformed on the production line along which the door frame passes. Furthermore, if the seal becomes damaged or worn, even very partially or very locally, it is necessary to replace the entire door if the defective point is to be repaired.